


You’re the one that makes me crazy

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B-Bomb throws Kyung off balance with a series of encounters</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the one that makes me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bkyung…. bkyung before admitting their feelings n being super homoerotic n kyung wants 2 admit his feelings so he goes to zico fr advice…. >:DDD

Jiho’s advice had been simple.

“Seduce him. Make him want you so badly he will do anything for you. Make him say your name, in as many different ways as you can, and he’ll be yours.”

It had been surprisingly easy, Kyung supposed. He hadn’t realized Minhyuk would return his kiss with such ferocity, would react to Kyung’s hand on his thigh by moaning and pulling the shorter man closer.

As Kyung’s hand edged up Minhyuk’s thigh, towards the hot hardness that lay waiting, he growled into the other man’s mouth.

Thank god for Jiho.

//

The first incident happened at dinner, just the three of them, Jihoon, Kyung and Minhyuk. Kyung couldn’t even remember what they were eating, only that he nearly choked on it when Minhyuk dropped his chopsticks and, on the way down to scoop them off the ground, had ‘accidentally’ put a hand in Kyung’s crotch and caressed.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jihoon, ever the concerned maknae, exclaimed as Kyung turned red from the effort of simultaneously coughing and trying to hide his growing erection from Minhyuk’s hand – which was still resting there even though the chopsticks had been well and truly retrieved.

“F-fine, Jihoon. Just… food went down the wrong way is all.” Kyung choked out in-between gulps of water.

He had excused himself as early as possible and had jerked himself off in the bedroom to thoughts of Minhyuk’s hand on his crotch.

Afterwards, though, when he was lying on his bed, sticky and guilty, he wondered why. Why now? Why after all these years of Kyung wanting Minhyuk, and Kyung not being subtle about it at all, did Minhyuk choose to respond?

More importantly: was it an accident? Was Minhyuk playing with Kyung, or did he want to fuck Kyung as much as Kyung wanted to fuck him?

He sighed and rolled over to face the wall. Fuck Minhyuk.

//

The second incident occurred just a few days after the first. Much to his chagrin, Kyung couldn’t stop thinking about Minhyuk – well, more specifically, Minhyuk’s hand in his crotch.

It was infuriating.

He had had a crush on Minhyuk since debut: something about the way he danced, the way he threw himself into his art, had drawn Kyung in, and he was gone. He had tried to hide it over the years, but slowly, one by one, his nosy, irritating bandmates had found out.

Much to his relief, no one really cared, not even Minhyuk himself. All _he_ seemed to care about was dancing. And selcas.

So he had tried to squash it, tried to fuck it away in endless streams of mindless airheaded noonas who provided temporarily relief from the ever-constant _Minhyuk_ thoughts. It worked, for a while, but as soon as they left (and they always left) he was back to square one: lonely, horny, and in love with his bandmate.

He was in his room, stark naked after a shower, standing in front of the fan, enjoying the way it felt on his belly and chest and how it left goosebumps trailing up his arms when the door opened and Minhyuk walked in. Kyung could tell it was him, without turning around, just by the way he unapologetically barged in, didn’t even bother to knock, and by the little intake of breath that he made when he saw Kyung’s bare ass.

Kyung didn’t turn around – he wasn’t quite ready for Minhyuk to see _all_ of him just yet – but looked over his shoulder and saw a smoldering look in Minhyuk’s eyes, one he hadn’t seen before.

It caught him off guard.

Park Kyung was _never_ off guard.

So he reacted the only way he knew how: with sass.

“Like what you see, hyung?” He murmured, a nervous smile pulling the corner of his lips up, staring Minhyuk down.

Or at least he was _trying_ to. Minhyuk’s eyes were firmly planted on Kyung’s ass.

If Kyung had blinked, if he had moved an inch, he would have missed Minhyuk licking his lips and clearing his throat, as if it had gone dry. But he saw it and it made his heart stop. He didn’t have time to react before Minhyuk spoke, though.

“…Yes. Yes, I do.” Minhyuk growled, his voice low and raspy, before turning and slamming the door behind him.

Kyung was left with the fan blowing on him, just as confused as he had been before.

//

So that’s when he had gone to Jiho for advice, and that’s when Jiho had told him to seduce Minhyuk.

Kyung had laughed it off. Jiho hadn’t been serious, had he? Surely he just wanted to see Kyung make a move, only to get rejected. But he couldn’t be that cruel, could he?

But, figuring he had nothing to lose, he had downed two shots of soju and lured Minhyuk to his room with a promise of one of the SNSD girls’ having a nip slip on live broadcast (Minhyuk’s eyes had lit up at the prospect).

And so he backed Minhyuk against the wall, kissed him deeply and passionately, and nearly fainted when Minhyuk kissed him back, grabbed his ass and whirled him around so the shorter man was against the wall, off guard _again_ , but this time it was okay because his hands were at Minhyuk’s fly, and he could feel Minhyuk’s hardness and oh god –

“Minhyuk – hyung – oh god, don’t stop.” He moaned as the other man trailed kisses down his neck, nibbled at the skin, fisted hands in Kyung’s hair.

And then Minhyuk stopped, pulled away slightly, leaving Kyung stupidly standing there with his hands down the other man’s pants. What now?

“I’m not fucking you until you tell me how you feel about me.” Minhyuk rasped, his throat dry.

Kyung nearly choked (again). “What?”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what? You can’t just – just kiss me like that and then… question me.”

“I can, and I am. Tell me, Park Kyung, or I swear I will walk out of this room right now and not come back.”

And there he was, blindsided. Kyung prided himself on always having a witty remark ready, always prepared, but Minhyuk stripped him down, took away his ability to defend himself, and he hated it.

“Fuck you, Minhyuk. You know I love you. You know I’ve loved you for years.”

Minhyuk’s mouth closed on his, a passionate, fierce kiss that was over almost as soon as it had begun.

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. I wanted to hear Park Kyung admit something for once.”

Kyung grinned, looking into the taller man’s soft brown eyes. “Fuck you, Minhyuk.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
